Diamond and Starrie to the Rescue
by Pippin-the-Squirrel
Summary: What will happen when Merry and Pippin are captured bu Sauraman? Who will rescue them?
1. Diamond and Starrie meet Bobolas

AN: OMG I just LOOOVE LOTR. Pippin is just SOO hawt!!! He's my favorite! I adore his accent and he can SING too!! When I heard him singing in ROTK I almost died and it inspired me to try to write a fic about him. But I thought he should really have a pretty girlfriend, since he SOOO deserves one! Then my friend told me that Merry and Pippin get married to Estella Bolger and Diamond of Longcleeve. Diamond is such a pretty name ^_^ I HAD to put her in my storie. Estella sounds kinda like an old lady, and I figured that she probably had a really kewl nickname so I am going to call her Starrie. That's so pretty. I bet she and Diamond were the bestest of friends! BTW I don't own LOTR, but I sure wish I owned Pippin! He's all mine!!! I mean Diamond's.. Oh, and I want to dedicate this fic, with love, to Not-Bob Youfreaks. ^_^  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Diamond of Longcleeve knew something was up. She and Peregrine Took were not officially going out, but she was pretty sure he had the hots for her since no man can resist her hot looks. The last time they'd both attended Bilbo's Birthday party his eyes had hardly left her the entire time, but who could blame him. Diamond certainly had some Fallowhide blood in her, for she was unusually tall and fair among hobbits. She had pale blue eyes which sparkled like diamonds and her flowing blonde tresses fell in a cascade of gentle curls all the way down her back and past her butt. She had been wearing a long flowing black dress at the time with a lowcut neck edged with diamonds and there were tiny gems set all over the entire dress so that the whole thing sparkles like one big jewel. (AN: Ok, so I was gonna have Diamond wearing this super kewl sparkly miniskirt with diamonds on it, cause her name is, like totally "Diamond" but someone told me there aren't miniskirts in Middle Earth, so she's got a gorgeous gown instead) Her friend, Estella, who normally went by Starrie, was there too. Starrie had deep midnight blue eyes and long, shining black curls that spilled down her back. She was wearing navy blue gown that also sparkled like the night sky. It had a gauzy scarf running from her back to each of her arms. (AN: Ya know, like that one in the Anastasia movie which she wears to the opera. It's just SOO pretty!!!)  
  
Diamond and Pippin had danced together most of the night, and later he'd serenaded her window. It had been sooo romantic. But then, a few days later, Pippin had just disappeared. Diamond was used to him and his buddies running around the shire and goofing off, but as time crept on she began to get worried. What if he didn't like her anymore??? What if he'd found another girlfriend? What if he was really gay and he and his friends had run off together???? She headed over to Starries' house so that the two of them could figure out what to do.  
  
Starrie's family had a ranch in the south of the Shire and Diamond often visited so the two of them could ride around the shire. Most hobbits rode ponies, but Starrie had two small horses that were prettier than all the others. She and Diamond had gotten really good at riding them. Starrie had also noticed the unusually long absence of the Fabulous Four, but she'd also heard a rumor that they'd gone to Bree. The two of them decided to ride out to Bree on there beautiful horsies and see if they could surprise Pippin, Merry, Frodo and Sam, and find out what they were up to!  
  
Diamond and Starrie dressed for the journey. Diamond wore a pale blue dress that matched her eyes and the diamond pendant that she kept with her always. Starrie had a long red dress with a black bodice and sleeves. They both had matching grey velvet cloaks to keep them warm. When they got to Bree they found out that their friends had, indeed, been there, but had already left traveling East. They set off after them determined not to be left behind from whatever adventure their friends were going on!  
  
As they rode under the moonlight they ran into and Elf who was out riding alone. The hobbitesses couldn't help but stare, he was just soo hot with his blonde hair and pointy ears and all. He, also, couldn't help staring. He had no idea that such perfect beauty could be held within such small forms. But the small size of the hobbitesses only made them appear that much fairer and more delicate.  
  
"What are two such wondrous beauties doing on the road alone at night?" the elf felt his eyes drawn in by the way Starrie's midnight hair reflected the starlight.  
  
"We are looking for 4 hobbits, have you seen them?"  
  
"Yes, I have. My name is Bobolas and your friends are traveling with my twin  
  
brother, Legoless. But I can't tell you where they went."  
  
"Please, you HAVE to tell us! We need to help them!!"  
  
"Somehow I know I can trust you. Two creatures so beautiful could never be lying. Very well, they went south. But that's a dangerous road! Here, take these two daggers! They are magical and may keep you safe in many dangers." With that Bobolas gave them each a shining silver dagger. Diamond's had rare diamonds studded on the hilt and one large diamond as the pommel, and Starrie's had the same design with sparkling sapphires. 


	2. Valiant Rescue at Isenguard

Sorrie that my first chapter was so short, but I had to go bed LOL XD!! I want to thank a few more people who've helped cuz their the bestest friends evr!!!!! Thanks to Liz for proffreading, like, oops, my spellchekre is having problems, and thanks to Elephant-girl for the inspiration, and B and luvarogorn4eva and S-sama for the idears!!!  
  
Diamond and Starrie rode south for many days until they saw a tall, pointy, spikey, shiny black tower carved with spikes. As they rode closer they heard voices yelling out, "HELP US!! PLEASE SAVE US!! SOMEONE HELP!!!!!!!!!!!" and they saw Merry and Pippin being dragged threw the gate by ugly-dudes. Diamond and Starrie drew their daggers and charged like the wind itself towards the gate, but they could only get there just milliseconds after the gate shut.  
  
"OH NO!! WE HAVE TO SAVE THEM!!!!!!" Starrie said.  
  
"But how?" Said Diamond, kicking the gate.  
  
Starrie got an idea "I KNOW!!! I heard about Magical Walking Trees in some of these forests! We should find them and get them to help!!"  
  
Diamond cheered, "Yay!!! That's a great idea!! Let's go!!!!!"  
  
Diamond and Starrie rode into the forest and marveled at how pretty it was. The Cherry trees were in bloom and flower petals fell all around them. Diamond picked some flowers and put them in her hair. "WOW!!!! The cherry blossoms are so PRETTY!!!"   
  
"Barum!! Thank you, fair maidens. These are my own cherry trees." With that one of the prettiest cherry trees stepped forward and looked at the hobbitesses. (AN: I know Treebard doesn't really have flowers, but wouldn't it be, like so KEWL if he did? I love cherry blossoms, like totally)  
  
"It's a Walking Tree! Yay!!" said Starrie.  
  
"My name is Treebard." said the tree.  
  
"You have to help us!! Our friends are prisoners in Isenguard!!!" said Diamond.  
  
"Barum! Isenguard! That Eivl wizard Saryman lives there!! He cut down my prettiest trees!! I'll help you!!"  
  
Treebears gathered an army of Walking Trees together and they followed Diamond and Starrie to Isenguard. The trees then broke the rocks and threw them around and it was really cool!! But they couldn't get into the tower, so Diamond and Starrie climbed up, into one of the windows, and found Merry and Pippin who were all tied up.  
  
"Pippin!!! I'm here to save you!!" said Diamond.  
  
"Merry!!! I'll untie you!" said Starrie.  
  
"We're saved! Thank you! I've missed you so much!" said Merry and Pippin at the same time.  
  
"Wait a second..." said Diamond, "You're not gay and you didn't run off leaving us behind so you could be together did you?" Diamond loomed over the tied up hobbits dangerously.  
  
"And you haven't gone and left us for other girlfriends, have you?" Starrie toyed with her dagger.  
  
Even if either of these HAD been the case Merry wasn't dumb enough to have said so. Luckily for him it wasn't, and so Pippin had no reason to accidentally blab anything either, and instead replied with a rather befuddled stare.  
  
"What? No, of course not!" Merry assured the Hobbitesses, who then untied them happily.  
  
They all snuck out of the tower together and went to the gatehouse where there was a ton of food and they ate it. 


End file.
